Thomas and Friends - All Aboard with the Steam Team
|running time = 56 minutes |catalogue number = VC1700 |rating = |image1 = AllAboardWiththeSteamTeamVHS.jpg}} Thomas and Friends - All Aboard with the Steam Team is a UK VHS/DVD release by VCI and HiT Entertainment on 24 May 2004. It features six eighth season episodes narrated by Michael Angelis and two songs. Description Thomas & Friends are back with over 50 minutes of non-stop new stories! Meet the Steam Team in their new adventures on the beautiful Island of Sodor. New to video/DVD, All Aboard with the Steam Team, includes superb interactive sections such as 'Listen to the different sounds of the engines' and 'Guess which engines are being described' as well as two fun and interactive sing-along songs. Episodes on this video/DVD are: Episodes # Thomas to the Rescue - When Thomas is sent to the quarry to help out, Diesel isn't pleased to share his yard with a steam engine. However, when the diesel engines get some fuel that makes them feel very unwell, Thomas saves the day by finding some new fuel to make them all better. # Henry and the Wishing Tree - Whilst Gordon pulls the passenger express, poor Henry is stuck with pulling freight and soon decides that he would like a change. When he sees the children making a wish at the old Sodor wishing tree, he thinks that making a wish might solve his problems but he soon realises that looking after passengers brings problems of its own! # Thomas and the Tuba - Lady Hatt is having a special birthday party with a big brass band and it's Thomas' job to collect the band and take them to the park. However, Thomas is in such a hurry that he forgets a most important passenger. He will need some help from his friends if he is to get the band there on time for Lady Hatt's special day. # Squeak, Rattle and Roll - Gordon loves pulling the passenger express, but he has noticed a strange noise whenever he starts to go fast. Will the Fat Controller still allow him to carry on working if he finds out? Gordon must do his best to hide his secret but this may not be easy on Sodor! # Percy's New Whistle - It is Winter on the island of Sodor and all the engines have to blow their whistle to let people know they are coming in the bad weather. Percy practises blowing his whistle so loudly that he scares the other engines and gets into trouble. However, his practice pays off when he has to warn Thomas that there has been a snowdrift. # Thomas and the Firework Display - It is the harvest firework display and James is the lucky engine that is sent to collect the fireworks. Thomas wishes he could join in and help but he's been given another really useful job. However, when James breaks down, Thomas rushes to help his friend and gets to share in the fireworks himself. Songs # Sounds # Engine Roll Call Learning Segments # Different Sounds # Guess the Engine - Emily # Surprise Destination # Guess the Engine - Thomas, Toby and Henry # Sounds Credits Opening (Original 2004 release) (with no trailer) * Tracking control screen (1995-2005) * Warning screen (1995-2005) * VCI logo (1995-2005) * HiT Entertainment logo (1997-2008) * CC screens * Day Out with Thomas trailer with Original Theme from 2004 * Thomas and Friends New Series intro * Welcome to the Island of Sodor! * Start of Thomas to the Rescue (2004) Closing (Original 2004 release) (with no trailer) * End of Thomas and the Firework Display (2004) * Engine Roll Call song * Thomas and Friends New Series closing credits * Thomas and Friends VHS/DVD trailer with Original Theme from 2004 * HiT Entertainment logo (2001-2007) (silent) * VCI logo (1995-2005) Gallery AllAboardwiththeSteamTeamUKVHSCoverSpine.jpg|Spine AllAboardwiththeSteamTeamUKVHSBackCover.jpg|Back cover AllAboardwiththeSteamTeamUKVideoCassette.jpg|Cassette Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends Category:HIT Entertainment Category:DVD Category:2004 VHS Releases Category:2004 DVD Releases Category:VCI with European Captioning (1998-2005) Category:VCI logo from 1995 to 2005 Category:Michael Angelis (Narrator) Category:Thomas and Friends: Series 8 episodes (2004) Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:Children's DVDs by V.C.I. Category:Michael Angelis (Thomas & Friends Narrator) Category:VHS Videos with No trailers